


Humming for the Hunted

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fear, Horror, Multi, Murder, Sexual Violence, Violence, Wait What?, You're having sex now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Anna hears something and it draws her attention... Now she just wants to understand and to hear those noises again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay... This is some fucked up shit. If you haven't figured that out by the tags... I can't really help you much. 
> 
> My hubs, bless his black little heart, has been playing Dead by Daylight and he keeps insisting that I'd be good at the game... which I've been vehemently disagreeing with. Then Randomly he started chortling about me playing the Huntress and him playing one of the survivors and me hunting him for sport... Then today... Oh today in the shower he decided to put one of those horrible, insidious plot bunnies in my brain. 
> 
> What if the huntress saw one of the survivors having sex with one of the males and she gets jealous but doesn't really understand why.
> 
> And then this was born. Two chapters written today... started around lunch and it's like 1:15 am. I'll probably have to go back and put in missing tags for Italics and maybe check my work but this is mostly unedited but yea. I'll prolly post the other chapter in the morning... The after I wake up morning.

It was just by chance that she heard it. That first scream that didn't sound like the other screams. She was used to the scream of prey, the whimpers and moans, the distress in their voices. It was almost... normal. She would try to lull them sometimes, there were no little girls anymore. No more little girls to try and keep and hope that this one wouldn't get sick, and this one wouldn't stop eating and this one wouldn't get hurt. No more girls. So she would let the prey hear her song and help to distract it from what she was supposed to be doing.

There was little joy in the hunt anymore, the same, tiring demands of a something she didn't understand but it called for blood and she was supposed to give it to the thing. Honestly, she hated that thing. It'd taken her here and there were no little girls to dote on. Only monsters and prey...

But the noise in the distance was a scream unlike one she'd ever heard before. Never. She couldn't help but climb the wall that refused to let her go pet her prey before time to kill it again. There was one she'd seen before, many times before, a lady, her hair was free and she wore clothes too thin for the cold. It had to be her voice, it had to. She had a particular quality to her voice, it was like a song. And this was even more song like than before. A warm, ragged song of exertion and something she couldn't place. Anna sat in her perch, listening to the moans and groans. They were hidden from her and she couldn't move so that she could see.

And there were _two_ of them. She could just see grasping hands and hear a man's grunting. No pain, no distress... It made her squirm and want to whine to herself. She _liked_ that sound. If only they'd do whatever they were doing closer so she could hear it better, so maybe she could see. The field beyond the wall was big, but... It wasn't big enough to keep the prey from being near always. She knew that the other walls circled the field, the one the prey ran too if you didn't bother to catch them quickly enough. Some days the prey were smart and all of them, all four would escape, and other days they would not, other days they would fail and she would listen to them as the claws came down and got them.

She... Really didn't like the claws. Really she gave them to the claws so it wouldn't pester and bother her anymore. If she gave it them, the prey, it would leave her in peace. But she would... sometimes... Spite it. She would let them run. She would watch them and not strike them down. And listen to the thing howl its rage and she would hum her song and ignore it. But it left her alone in the light of day. The other monsters would hide, fearful of the sun. Idiot things. She would stand and bask in the cool warmth of it. It wasn't as warm as it should be but it was warm. She'd always treasured warmth. 

She just barely saw the female, she would name her... Jezebel... Stand away, giggling... She was laughing... Oh that was a sound she hadn't heard in so long, in too long. Her mother had laughed and she had laughed and it was the same sort of laugh. It was _happy_. They were happy! How she longed to crawl over the fence with the Jezebel and pet her right then! 

It was many trials until the next time she saw the Jezebel, and she let the girl go, let her flee and hummed her song loudly over the things rage.

She watched now, watched and listened for those happy screams, those blissful moans, and sometimes she would catch them. It was far better than the killing, the killing had lost it's luster with the days turning to months turning to years. All the whispers of the thing had been for nothing, any promise it made it forgot, any thing it swore to give her was for nothing. If she could just climb out of the walls she could go to the prey, some of the prey were very smart! There was a male... He was very smart, he knew how to get the others to do far better and she always loved when he was one of her prey. She would save him till last, just to watch him work with the others. 

Remembering working along side her mother, he and the Jezebel made her heart sick. She would name him when she found a good name for him. She searched her mind for something to call him frequently but every name seemed to fall short. He was so sneaky! He was great fun. The Jezebel frequently made those happy noises, calling out things that she guessed might be the other prey's names. Tonight it was the woman, the Mongol. She didn't know any other names for the yellow skinned people and she considered naming that one but she was... Too distant from the others. She didn't help the other prey and it bothered Anna to hear the Jezebel cooing at her. No she needed a name for the male. The helper.

Gregori! Yes! He would be Gregori, he was better than the others, and he wanted to work with the others, oh yes it was a good name for that prey. Mother had spoken of Gregori, he was the man at town who would trade with them. Mother told her the meaning of his name and she had always liked that name. It would do splendidly. He was such a sweet, frail looking man, with his thin build and the spectacles on his nose. She all but purred to herself when he joined the Jezebel in her hunt tonight. They would work beautifully together wouldn't they? Oh how she would love to clutch them and pet them...

She hummed loudly as the pair slipped through the door. Maybe she shouldn't have let them run so easily, but she gave the other two to the thing, and it was... not terribly angry with her as it munched on them. Anna slid along the wall and climbed up to her perch. This wall was a good one to watch from until the thing decided to pick her for a different wall to hide behind. She watched as the pair stood, panting. The Jezebel moved Gregori's hair, and let loose a little, soft, laugh, one that spoke volumes of how worried and scared she had been. They spoke in low tones, Anna didn't know their tongue so it was all just gibberish to her.

Then Gregori stood and made a nervous sort of gesture and the Jezebel curled into his chest. Anna's heart tripled it's pace as he was pulled down into her lips and that tell tale noise, an ecstatic groan wafted up to her.

She'd always wanted to see what it was that the Jezebel was doing, but now... She'd never seen her Gregori with the Jezebel, never seen them sneak away together to makes those noises. No this was wrong, this was... 

Exactly everything she wanted while being everything wrong.

The Jezebel took him to a spot, not out of sight, pulled up her dress, then pulled loose his pants and captured him. He made... Such beautiful noises, happy hissing and his legs twisted as she sat on him, impaling herself on his rod... He rocked into her and she pinned him to the tree he sat against, claiming his throat and his meek hands moved towards her tentatively. She forced his hands against her backside and he groaned appreciatively. 

Anna was clawing at the wall, at the not visible barrier she'd found above the wall when she scaled it. Their noises taunted her as she bellowed at them to stop, though even if they heard her, which they clearly didn't, she didn't think they knew her tongue any more than she knew theirs. She twisted against herself, a new, hot and slithering feeling in her guts as she watched the pair. She watched them complete their act, sweating and moaning and letting out little stifled sounds of joy. Anna wanted those sounds, she wanted them to be her own! She wanted Gregori to sing that song for her and to see his face happy and relaxed like it was now but close, so close she could touch it.

She paced that whole day. Stalking her wall like a wolf. How? How had she done that? WHY! Anna had been so kind to them! Maybe... Maybe they were celebrating? Maybe... Maybe he'd celebrate with her? With Anna? Could the Jezebel show her? _Would_ she show her? She had hadn't she? It was clear that wasn't far enough away for her to not see wasn't it? They had to know her eyes were sharp! They ran from her so frequently they had to know... 

Anna made her plan. She would capture the Jezebel. Not kill her. She would try to reason with her, try to do... anything... to get her to show Anna how to make others make those noises. The noises chased her through the day in her mind, she fixated on them and wished she could make those noises not the other ones. She'd tried a bit with the others, tried petting them and tried nuzzling them before but they always just whimpered in fear, some of the males even tried to hit her... That had made her very, very angry.

When she saw the Jezebel in her walls again she was quick, as quick as she could be with the other three, leaving just the Jezebel. She tracked the woman down and pinned her. “How do you make them make the noises? The Happy ones!” She demanded but Jezebel just breathed too fast and squirmed. “I want Gregori! Tell me what you're doing when you claim him!” She growled in frustration as the Jezebel struggled and shrieked. Anna was so irritated, the thing was clamoring for her to sacrifice the Jezebel. No! She would not sacrifice her this time. She would keep her until the sun rose. She stalked to one of the little places where they would hide and threw the Jezebel inside then jammed a plank of wood in front of it. She bellowed her defiance at the thing as he clamored and complained.

Anna paced before the closet, she pulled off her mask and plugged her ears as she hummed to drowned out the indignant cries of the thing. When the sun came the thing quieted as it usually did and Anna pulled the pallet away from the door. The Jezebel was... She was asleep... Anna crouched in front of the female and watched as the light stirred the woman, her mask hung in her hands between her knees as she crouched, watching.

The Jezebel startled and was trembling. Anna frowned at her, it was daylight! She wasn't dead... Didn't she understand? No, of course, the prey had never been alive in the walls by daylight. Anna knew that behind her was one of the hooks... She pointed up to it and made a slashing motion with her hand which made the Jezebel blink in confusion. Well that was better than trembling in fear. Words came out of the other female but no understanding dawned on Anna from them which made her huff softly. How did she ask? The Jezebel spoke some other, stranger, tongue. 

Anna reached out towards her and the Jezebel shrank, panting again and Anna frowned deeply then took a breath and started humming, trying to calm her. Maybe the reason she didn't hear the thing in the day was because it bothered the Prey in the daylight? Once more, confusion was better than outright fear as the Jezebel blinked at her and let her touch her. Her hands left a smudge on the Jezebel and she quickly wiped her hands on her pants before wiping the smudge off as her mother would have. Confusion seemed to deepen but fear seemed to lessen so Anna counted this as a win. “What makes them scream happily? Why does doing that make them scream?” Still the words were like they were spoken to an animal. It seemed her curious tone was the only thing that translated.

She ran her fingers down over the skin of the Jezebel's shoulder, making her shiver but the wary look was not one of abject fear like Anna was used to. As her fingers trailed down further a new flavor of fear crossed the woman's features. Anna pulled her hand back when the new sort of fear ran across her face. That was not what she wanted! She did her best to be... To not treat this prey like a prey, to not hurt or injure. Yet she still looked so fearful! Fine! She would show the woman!

She reached in and pulled the woman by the hips. Pulling down her pants some and then yanked on them the rest of the way, Jezebel tried to stay her hands but she ripped the pants clean off the woman in her frustration. She stood and unbuckled her belt, sliding her own pants down some then pointing between their exposed parts. Eyes wide as saucers and just as white looked up at her, blinking intermittently. The Jezebel crossed her knees and shook her head no, pulling her long shirt down over herself.

Then there was a cackle behind her. She slid her belt back closed with expert fingers and turned to see one of the monsters behind her. Of course. The thing must have let him loose in with her. It must have been very mad at her. The Jezebel shrieked in pure terror, clambering away as Anna kept herself between the pair. The man with the smeared face, bright, angry little eyes and that terribly loud thing in his hand, the rotating blade. He didn't have eyes for Anna, it was almost as though he didn't even see her. But she wasn't _done_! She needed the Jezebel! She pulled her mask back on and pulled out her ax as he tried to skirt her. She threw one at him and it imbedded in him, but he was fast, Jezebel wasn't fast. Anna cried out in rage as the blade popped out Jezebel's belly and she threw all her axes at him, wounding him terribly as Jezebel's noises stopped, as she fell lifeless to the ground, only to be eaten by the dirt. 

The smear faced monster turned on her and limped back towards her, intent on attacking her now that the Jezebel was gone. She skirted him, slipped away from him. She hunted him and he hunted her back. It was... A very, very long day. He healed from her wounds she gave him and she healed from his, rage filled them both and by the time night fell, she was tired. There was a chuckling in her head, a voice in the tongue that Jezebel had spoken but she could... She could understand it as the monster who'd killed her prey skulked off, having lost interest. 

“Oh ho ho... You're not playing by the rules are you? Or maybe... Maybe you are... Just not the rules we're used to...” The low chuckling in her mind was like spiders crawling on your skin, disgusting and sinister. “Silence! You've never spoken before!” The chuckling stops with an abrupt and choked noise. “Oh you are right. Never saw fit to talk to someone who wasn't one of our toys... But the Boss is very... Very cross with you little girl.” She growled but the monster continued. “Must say, most of these kids are... a bit over my preferred age range...” She whipped her head around in the darkening area, looking, not liking the feeling of being the one who was at a loss. He was like the _thing_ and she already hated him.

“Where are you!? Show yourself!” she demanded and he walked out from behind a stack of things. “Right here lil' one! Oh but... Don't get all... Ax-y on me. Won't do you any good. I like where you'd been goin with Kate... Or... I suppose you call her Jezebel...” She hissed at him, axes in hand but he just moved as though she was no threat. “Your Jezebel... real good choice on her name by the way... She was just about to get your drift... Might have even shown you what you were lookin for. I'd really have loved to watch that... but the Boss's afraid you'll break it's little game. Afraid the kids will stop fearin us if you keep up like you are.”

She swung at him. She hated the spiders of his voice, hated the sneer in his eyes, hated the burned grin of his face. And the axe went right through. “Awww... Now That was uncalled for...” Her eyes widened behind the mask at him. He... wasn't real! “Demon!” She hissed at him and that horrible smirk turned into a cracking grin. “Why yes I am! How nice of you to notice... But I'm a demon that's _caged_... and I'm sure you understand, of all of us here, why that chafes a bit.” He was right... And she hated it. He didn't watch her as she circled him, just walked further into the space. “Tonight, little bunny, is the good doctor's night! And we... you and I, have the night off...” The Doctor, his giggles were the worst sort, not that those giggles were unfamiliar here in this place. 

“What do you want Demon?” Long, metal fingertips danced across thin, chapped lips as he looked off and up to the side, as though he had to think about this. “Well... What I want doesn't _really_ matter but the way I see it, I'm not out anything for trying to help you.” She snapped angrily at him. “Help me what?!” he raised a hairless brow at her, tilting his black hat slightly. “Breaking the cage...” Her lip curled at the lust in his eyes, the lust for freedom mingled with murder. Was this what the prey thought of her? Surely not... She lulled them as she stalked, sang sweetly to them so they would calm, even let them flee some nights... Surely they saw her as different?

The burst of laughter from him almost startled her. “Oh yes... They see you differently little hunter. Especially that Jezebel now... But she's not the one you really wanted is she?” How had he known? How could he know? “I'm the stuff of nightmares! And... Well... You're not exactly quiet in your head are you?” At this... She turned and walked away from him. Stalked and growled to herself. No, she was a loud thinker. She hummed to keep her mind straight sometimes. He called after her. “Later then? Can't wait to see what you try with your... Gregori, lil' rabbit.” She turned on him again, ready to shout, to curse, to spit and he was gone.

It was some long days until she had a hunt again, and neither her Gregori nor the Jezebel were her prey. Still she watched over the wall during the daylight hours. She would hear the noises sometimes and she would strain to see what was happening. It was weeks until she saw either of them over the wall, she saw them talking with the other prey, but she didn't see them making the noises again. Some part of her, even though it made her sick and angry to see the Jezebel touch her Gregori, she still wanted to see him, to hear him make those wonderful noises, the happy screams and the joyful grunts. She was sick with wanting as she waited through yet another day where no noises floated over the wall.

She felt the Thing might be teasing her with his voice, her Gregori was in the wall next to her current one and she could hear his desperate whine, his terrified shriek. She tried to lull him through the wall but was sure he couldn't hear her, her song not loud enough to echo through to another wall. The spider voiced Demon spoke to her as she listened to her Gregori scream in pain. “Next time I get him... I'll make sure to let him know you miss him...” She growled at his voice but he spoke no more. Soon the noises stopped and she moved to the wall facing the field.

She watched and saw her Gregori walk out of the long grass, confused, towards the fire. She whined to herself this time, seeing the four that had been the demon's play things all gather at the fire. The Mongol, the dark one, and the fearful one had joined her Gregori in the hunt tonight. The jumping one greeted them and the Jezebel offered them food. It would be... very nice... to eat food at a fire. There was no food here, only the lack of need to eat. Those who did eat... ate the prey and even in the dead of winter, when the frost clung to her eyelashes and true prey was scarce, she did not eat people. 

“Ain't that a perdy picture.” The demon would occasionally come speak at her. He rested in the tree above her. “Yep, this one gives a good look at all the kiddo's. You know... Your Jezebel ain't been in a pen lately because she's still rememberin you and your attempt. Boss man's worried she's gonna try somethin stupid and break his little toy.” She growled wordlessly at him again. She just wanted to watch them. Was it too much to ask that he leave her alone? She knew he heard her thoughts, but she didn't bother to stifle them. Not as though he cared to give in to her demands, the ones she spoke or the ones she thought. “He's gonna have ta set her in with _one_ 'a us pretty soon here though... She's getting awful cheeky. Bet he puts her in with that Hill _tard_.”

“I could help you, Y'know...” He offered again but she knew better than to make deals with a demon. “Could distract whoever the Boss sends your way to... Reprimand you... Lead um on a chase to give you enough time...” His offer is always very tempting, but this time... just the offer of time... “And you'll stay away too?” She questions and he grins that sickening grin. “That sounds... Almost like you acceptin! Yea, I'll steer clear'a you two love birds, little lady...” She knew he was probably lying but the temptation was too great. She'd have time. This was doomed by the hand that made it but she would seek it all the same... But... “I think not. I doubt I will even get a chance.” His spider laugh crawled through the air into the daylight. “Have it your way. It still stands.”

As though the demon had known, that night it is her turn again and her Gregori is among the prey. She cursed him in her mind, called him every name she knew. Wicked thing he was. She chased her Gregori, caught him as he whined and whimpered. Oh how she wished he would make the noises for her! She carried him towards a corner, away from the others, away from the noise and the lights and she pinned him to the wall. A frightened yelp behind her made her snap her head up and there was... One of the prey she didn't care for. One that always talked and talked, that always pushed his luck and seemed to get away with it. He made a noise she was pretty sure was a curse. She let go of her Gregori for just a second to throw an ax at that one to shoo him away but her Gregori slipped away as well, leaving her angry and growling. She came across the Mongol again and was quick to put that woman out of her misery, throwing her onto a hook and ensuring that she stayed there while the motors clicked in her ears. 

The last motor clicked on and she blinked, worry and shock catching her now. What if he escaped before she could catch him? No she had to, the other two didn't matter, only her Gregori mattered. She found him, hurt but limping towards the open door while the one who pushed his luck stood in the path, waving him on. The dark female slipped passed the one in the door as she snapped her Gregori up, clutching him as she drug him back and away. With the other two out the door and the third sent to the thing... She had her Gregori to herself. But it wasn't yet daylight so she had to work fast, before day when the thing would likely become angered with her for not finishing him off. She pinned him to the corner again, shucking off her mask and nudging him with her nose. He shook with wide eyed terror like the Jezebel had. 

She left her axes back a few paces so he couldn't reach them and hut himself with them as she pinned him into the corner with her larger bulk. She leaned over him and nuzzled his hair, it was a shame there was no fresh water within the confines of the wall, she would have washed some of the blood off herself. Of course there were a few new splashes from the Mongol. She had struggled too much and enticed the thing far too quickly. His hair was soft in spite of the grime and sweat, he smelled like fear but he didn't smell badly, not like urine as she'd feared he would. 

His smell only made her want to hear those noises more, her black eyes looking down on him as she licked her lips. He winced his eyes closed, as though waiting for her to end him. She couldn't really blame him for such fear. She'd hunted him more times than she cared to count at the moment. She kept him pinned with one hand and pulled at the black belt around his waist, pulling it loose. He yelped in shock and muttered something several times. She popped the button on his pants and they sagged on his hips. She put her hand on his vest to ensure he didn't slip away again while she unbuckled her pants, leaving her skirt around her waist. She forced his pants down to his knees while he panted in panic then she forced him down to a sitting position.

She straddled him just like the Jezebel had but his rod was... not rod like and she whined softly in dismay, fondling him but finding him squishy. He groaned but it wasn't right, shivered but it wasn't a pleased thing. “No! This is not how it was supposed to happen!” She whimpered as she sat back on his bare thighs. Though his skin was warm on hers... She rocked herself against his leg and a sharp trickle of pleasure slid through her. His eyes were still wide, he clutched the wall behind him and not to her. She cocked her head at him, wondering, was there some other step she had missed? She pushed her nose and lips in under his chin, mouthing his throat as the Jezebel had done, hoping that maybe she just needed to spend a moment more to get him to harden. He yelped in shock, much like the Jezebel had and he shivered again. 

She could feel his pulse hammering against her lips, both hands on his shoulders, pinning him where he was. Maybe... She grabbed one of his hands and put it on her backside like the Jezebel had. He made a noise of confusion and terror. It was better, much better than pure fear! It wasn't the right noise... but it was better. One of his knees twisted under her and she felt his leg shift up into her making her gasp against his throat. He let out a little sob, her still holding his hand against her rump. The skinny line of his arm held taunt next to her, she growled after she let go of his hand and he started to retreat. He gripped her and she purred at him making him whimper but hold fast. She rocked her hips against him again and more of that pleasurable feeling slithered through her.

Oh this would be so much better if he'd just give in to her like he had the Jezebel! But she would, as she always had, take what she could have. She ground against his leg again and that zing of feeling skittered along her spine, leaving warmth in it's wake. Her Gregori was panting too much, too hard but her lullaby didn't seem to be helping. Maybe if she just...

She ground her hips again and again but he squirmed and struggled, sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't. She pinned him with one hand on his chest, pressing him still against the corner of the wall, trying to find the best way to chase this feeling, so low in her hips. His struggles got worse... her fingers wrapped more tightly around his shoulder, her thumb slipping. She looked down and... his rod! It... It was stiffening! But he was struggling so much! He'd let go of her rump and was gripping her wrist, his other hand struggling against her shoulder. He was breathing too shallow, far far too shallow. She just wanted to do as the Jezebel had, to make him moan in pleasure... and now she'd like to feel this feeling sharpen to a point. She didn't know how to but she felt like the weeping center of her would go very nicely over top of his rod, like the Jezebel had done.

His struggles were slowing as she rocked her hips up over him, trying to find where to put him. She looked up at his face as she struggled to seat him in her and saw his eyes rolled into his head, his hand slowly drooping from her... and her thumb across the base of his throat. She released him and he gasped... He was alive still... then clutched his chest as she watched him twitch and writhe... and then fall still. She grit her teeth as she heard the spider laugh of the Demon crawling to her. “Demon! Why?! Why did you kill him!” His body sunk into the ground below her, sinking whole into the earth, his petrified face twisted in pain.

“Me? You're blaming me?” She hissed angrily and snatched up her pants, pulling them on and growling at the remaining darkness. “Yes! You did that thing you said you do! He clutched at his heart!” There was a tutting noise as she finally saw him, wagging a finger at her. “Oh I didn't kill him. But you knew that didn't you lil' murderer? Popped him like he was a squirrel.” She interjected quickly. “I let go! He was breathing!” The demon cocked his head at her and grinned a feral grin at her. “You know how a rabbit in a cage will just up and die? It's _fear_ that kills them and you know that. I didn't have anything to do with your Gregori dieing... This time.” She bellowed at him, belting her pants back together.

“You could have had my help... I did offer it to you... and it still stands... You didn't even know what to do with him...” The demon was right and they both knew it... but she was loath to admit that he was so, very correct. She paced her cage, her walls, she growled and ran her ax along the stone. She needed to know but she didn't have anyone but the demon to tell her. And if he did tell her, how was she to know he wasn't telling falsehoods? He loved to tell painful truths, but he twisted any sweet thing to torment. Even if he knew her answers he was no good to her, if he told her truly she wouldn't know until it was too late to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is probably some tense issues... I know I was getting pretty tired towards the end. I tried to fix it up but it's labor day and I have so much stuff to get up to... So yea.
> 
> It's sorta brutal and horrible but... Well it was fun to write, hope someone has some fun reading it. If the violence hasn't turned you away yet, yay! There's sex here! I mean... it's not exactly... Hot sex... but... Well it is what it is.

More days passed leaving her alone, not even any prey to comfort her. She didn't try to watch over the walls, just went to her home in the forest. The carcases were useless where they hung. She kept the fire going but they never finished smoking, if she cleaned the new ones they sealed back together. She may not have needed food but it would have been nice to do something, to be productive. Finally she climbed a tree to watch over the wall. They were all there. All the prey. She watched them with sad eyes and wistful sighs. If she just let all of them go every time they were in her walls the thing might stop sending them... Which meant further madness for her, the worst sort of madness, boredom. But she couldn't bring herself to keep killing them time and time again, never getting what she really truly wanted from them.

When she finally had a group in her walls again she gave them the most merciful deaths she could. She made sure they were not given time to suffer. She didn't sacrifice any of them, just knocked them to the ground and sang to them while she wrapped her hands around their throats and stopped their hearts. The thing was angry about her choice. She didn't care.

It wasn't until the Jezebel was her prey that she faltered. The Jezebel was scared of her yes, but as she wrapped her hands around the girls throat and before she started to squeeze the girl tipped the mask off her face. Fear warred on her face as fingers brushed along Anna's cheek. The girl spoke, Jezebel said something soft and it sounded comforting. Anna leaned down and kissed the girls forehead and hushed her. There was a frown on the Jezebel's face as she tried to talk to Anna again, hands still looped loosely around her throat. One hand came up and caressed the Jezebel's face as well and she... She leaned into the touch. Anna nearly choked on her joy.

The Jezebel smiled at her, then pointed to a nearby hook and shook her head no. That... was a simple request. Anna didn't really want to give them to the thing anymore. Tiny softly calloused fingers rubbed the back of Anna's hand where it was around the Jezebel's throat. She said something but the actions were what she understood. The Jezebel shifted her hand around the throat to be more menacing, then she nodded. She'd rather this death than the one the Thing had planned for them?

With the Jezebel not squirming or fighting Anna let out a mewling little sound. Words wouldn't help, they didn't speak the same tongue. It didn't matter that the Demon had been speaking it to her in her head, she still didn't understand anyone but him. It was a different sort of frustration. Anna sighed heavily and plopped back on her rump next to the Jezebel, letting go of her. To Anna's shock, she didn't flee, just sat up and cocked her head at Anna. Anna let her head fall into her hands, scrubbing her face. Oh the thing was unhappy. How utterly unsurprising. It raged and bellowed in her head.

And then the Jezebel touched her arm and motioned towards one of the engines, making a questioning noise. Anna grunted unable to really think clearly with the thing bellowing so angrily at her. Then the Jezebel giggled. It was like a cool breeze in a hot room or a trickle of water down her dry throat. Her head bounced up at the girl as she watched her move towards the engine. She followed her and the Jezebel startled at seeing her but let out a little, nervous, laugh. Each success with the engine was like a needle under Anna's nails but she endured it, letting the Jezebel show her what she was doing, hearing her soft noises of glee.

When the Jezebel stood she used Anna's arm for support and Anna walked with her to another engine. The Jezebel was still nervous, but she seemed to be watching for one of the monsters, never really startling again at Anna's presence while they walked together. Anna hummed and the Jezebel sung softly, singing a harmony to Anna's favorite lullaby. It was... The happiest Anna had been since before her mother died. When the Jezebel finished with the second motor, she tilted the mask off of Anna's head some and pressed her lips to Anna's forehead as Anna had done earlier. 

That... That had made the hot feeling rush to her face uninvited. The Jezebel giggled again, setting Anna's mask back on top of her head but not down over her face, the lace laying crumpled at her shoulders. Anna wanted... She wanted the Jezebel to show her... to make the happy noises, to scream and to moan and to have it be the warm sound she'd hear over the wall sometimes. Anna stood and grabbed the Jezebel. It only startled the girl for a moment, looking questioningly up at her.

Anna had no words to help with this, her actions before hadn't helped, how could she? Maybe if she just did what the Jezebel had done when she first saw her with her Gregori? Anna pressed her stained lips to the pretty pink lips and the Jezebel made a shocked noise. Anna didn't know what to do, she hadn't really seen enough of them like this to really know what she was doing but she nudged the other woman with her nose and slid her hands over her hips, hooking strong fingers into the short shorts. The startled noises didn't sound particularly upset, just... very shocked? Maybe a bit worried?

“Please Jezebel... Show me...” She pleaded as she let her mask fall to the ground along with her axes. She was much bigger than the Jezebel... or Gregori even... So she scooped the slight woman up and nosed into her throat, kissing and licking it. She was rewarded with a shocked, almost giggling coo. When she set the Jezebel back on her feet Anna slipped free her belt once more, hoping this time... _this time_... it would go right. The Jezebel tried speaking again, motioning now that she was on her feet again and making a denying sort of noise. Anna growled and tugged at those short pants. The Jezebel shuddered and her fingers fell to the fastener of her pants to pause once more. She was still shaking slightly but she undid her pants. Anna stalked her backwards, now wearing only her skirt. There was a moss covered stone, just there. She lifted the Jezebel up and set her on it, pulling her pants off without any hesitation.

The Jezebel looked around with a worried face, watching for another monster to come for her but Anna peered at her between her legs. That was what a woman looked like? She kept the Jezebel's legs open. “But where does his rod go?” Calloused fingers slid along the other woman and it drew the Jezebel's attention immediately, ripping an unwilling squeal out of her. She tried to tip her knees together but Anna was far stronger than she, so she just pressed them back open. She pressed her thumb down the woman before her more insistently and her legs shuddered at the press until Anna's thumb sunk into her slightly. Her eyes flickered up to the Jezebel and her face was crumpled slightly but she was panting and it wasn't the usual, fearful pant, it was fearful and half excited. Anna watched her face as she slid her thumb out and pressed fingers into the Jezebel.

The Jezebel bit her knuckles to stop a sound that might have been that excited sort of moan! The noise and the dampness around her fingers had that hot feeling sliding down her spine and pooling between her own legs. When she'd straddled her Gregori's leg he had pressed up against her... Perhaps...

Anna climbed up and over the Jezebel, putting only one of the woman's legs between hers and picking the small woman up, pressing them against each others legs. She pulled the small woman against her and rocked her own hips, only to be rewarded by a shocked little squeal. She claimed the Jezebel, nipping and kissing at the woman like she'd done to her Gregori, pinning the smaller body to hers and using the pressure between her legs to find that pointed pressure she had been so close to with him. A trembling hand, the little Jezebel slid her hand down her own leg and pressed fingertips against Anna, almost making Anna startle. She fumbled for just a moment but then pressed her fingers up and into Anna making the bigger woman yelp and then moan.

Oh!! The Jezebel was very good at making those noises happen! She'd made Anna make the noises! Oh and they were such pleased noises too! Anna wanted the Jezebel to make them though, eyes searching as a wracking sort of pleasure made her far more slick than she'd been, she brushed the Jezebel's hand aside and tried to repeat that action. Her fingers were not nearly so dainty as the Jezebels fingers, she tried to press up and the Jezebel yelped but then... Then she shifted and didn't push so hard and she felt the Jezebel rock her hips and groan very softly. Oh that was... that was so very... very nice. Oh it was so much better close... When you were this close it was so sweet!

She did everything she could to make the Jezebel as noisy as possible. And she managed, after far more time than the Jezebel took making her noisy, to make the woman squeal out loudly. The Jezebel went limp against her then as Anna kept pressing to see if she'd still make more noises tried to twist away with weak arms and softly denying noises. Anna stopped and clutched the Jezebel to her, feeling the limp small body but knowing their time was over and they needed to be sure the thing wouldn't kill the Jezebel. It was so very warm though, with the thick warmth between her legs, the warmth that while being thick and sticky was still somehow empty? Anna didn't understand it but she enjoyed it. 

The Jezebel eventually moved again, her legs shaky as Anna retrieved their pants. Anna guarded her until the door opened. The Jezebel tried to get her to leave with her but Anna knew better. She'd tried before, but the thing got very, violently angry if you tried to go past the door, oh it would let you go for a few steps but if you got too close to the field it would stop you. Anna shook her head no, axes in hand and headed back as the Jezebel had already passed the spot. She heard her cry out, shock and fear... The thing had stopped her from coming back. Those were the rules. The border that was not to be crossed. Anna waved to the Jezebel and skulked off.

Oh the thing was mad at her. It had moved her to other walls, ones she didn't like, it made her listen as the monsters attacked the Jezebel and her Gregori. She knew it was mad at her, and she didn't care. She knew it was vengeful, but it would likely test her again, see if she'd go back to behaving as it thought she should. It's what had happened every time. It didn't want to loose it's toys.

“Still in time out little one?” The demon asked and she stoutly ignored him. “You know... They talk about you now... The kids...” Anna tried to keep her stout irritation at him but... she wondered and he probably knew exactly how she craved the knowledge he offered. “Your... Jezebel... She told the others about your little... Fun...” Anna bit her tongue to try and distract herself from the Devil as he taunted her. “Your Gregori also told her how you killed him while trying the same thing... That upset you Lil bunny?” She could taste her own blood in her mouth she was biting so hard. She hated his spider voice and his grin and his snakes of truth with lies on their tongues. How could he make things that seemed so true feel so much like lies?! Twisting sinister things that she couldn't help but want to disbelieve.

She paced but he was always right there when he wanted to be. “Aww... don't be put out... The boss will put you back into play sooner or later. You know that. And maybe you can get your little Gregipoo to give in like that harlot did...” She didn't like how he talked about them. She hissed but didn't speak. “Gotta say, that was a fun thing to watch... while you raped her... more fun than watching you kill the dweeb.” She lashed out at him, furious at his insidious smirk. “Stop! STOP! Go play with one of the other monster! You have nothing to offer and I have nothing to give!” 

He grinned that sickening grin, tapping those stupid metal claws on his chin, mischief and murder in his eyes. “Oh yes... yes you doooo...” His eyes burned like fire and she didn't back down which seemed to just make him happier about it. “Oh you have so very much to give. Like the feeling of her slick on your leg and the way his pulse beat under your lips... Ever... little... moment is right there... just _waiting_ for me to dredge it up and run through it... It's like candy...”

She took a breath. Her anger at him was getting the better of her. Treat him like prey, like something to climb. Be calm and he will have nothing over you. “The feel of his heart as it stopped beating...” She snapped again. Tonight was going to be too long if he was going to follow her. “I don't want you here.” He rolled his shoulders and looked away. “Yea well ain't exactly my favorite place but not a lot of fun watchin the others because they don't get all... moody like you do.” She huffed at him. “Course... Before you started dreamin bout them... You were just as boring as the rest... but now you're all... _Hopeful_...” There was something in the way he said that, how his eyes turned back to her and that fire rekindled behind them that actually... It made her skin crawl. She did everything to not feel that spidery feeling of his voice but it just marched and marched along her skin.

She heard him cackle as she walked away.

The way he'd said “hopeful” followed her. It taunted her and cried out for her attention. There'd been meaning in that word that she didn't understand. She was so preoccupied that she almost missed the thing plopping the prey in her walls. It seemed to encourage her to behave, to do as she was told, to kill them and let it feast on them. She did not. Her hunt was lazy and while she teased at hunting them, at knocking them away and breaking the motors, she let them win and they all, even if some were limping, they all slipped her grasp. Next time maybe she'd kill some of them but she wouldn't put them on it's hooks. Well... not alive anyway. Maybe that was a trick?

She tried it and while the thing was not happy... not at all, it didn't rage at her like it did when she just killed them or let them go. She killed all four and hung them on it's hooks as though they were still live prey. She did it quickly so they were still warm but they were dead. It seemed almost appeased. Then it put both the Jezebel and her Gregori in with her and she moved quickly about, she found the Jezebel and tipped her mask up at the woman. Gregori yelped and pulled at the woman. He was frightened but she understood that. She stalked them as the other two tried to get the engines running. They lead her on a grand little chase, Gregori helping the Jezebel while Anna sang to them. When Anna managed to skirt around and corner them, the Jezebel didn't seem more than startled though her Gregori seemed to panic and tried to claw his way through the barrier behind him. 

The Jezebel pet him and hissed softly at him. He stopped and looked up, his words cutting and worried. Their conversation was shocked then disbelieving but her Gregori seemed to be less and less shocked by what the Jezebel was saying as she didn't attack them. She reached her free hand out to them and he froze while she pet his cheek. Oh her little bunnies... they let her pet them! It was so nice, his face was soft with only the tiniest scruff of a beard, the Jezebel was soft all over... 

The Jezebel said... something... and his eyes went wide, an excited pant coming from him and the Jezebel giggled that sweet giggle of hers. She turned into him and she whispered at him, making him shiver while he looked fearfully up at Anna. Then the Jezebel rubbed his pants, a lump forming... His rod was stiffening! And then suddenly, with a giggle, the Jezebel slipped away and he was left grasping for her, stumbling slightly as he tried to chase her but he stumbled and shifted himself in his pants. Anna gripped him, careful this time. She pulled her mask off and set it on top of his head and he blinked, his glasses shifting on his face. Anna couldn't help but giggle at the way he looked in her mask. So silly.

Now Anna tried what the Jezebel had just shown her. She reached down and pressed her palm against his pants, feeling the hard thing behind the fabric. He yelped in shock and she stroked her fingers across his cheek apologetically. The Jezebel had understood somehow when Anna tried to explain herself... maybe because of the failed attempt before... But her Gregori did not seem to understand like the Jezebel had. Anna whined at his panicked gaze as it cast around behind her. She guessed he might be looking for one of the other prey to come help him. The other two were unlikely to try and come between her and her Gregori, they were the skittish one and the jumping one. 

Anna felt one of the motors complain at an inexperienced hand trying to fix it but she kept her attentions on her Gregori. Just like with the Jezebel, he was far smaller than her, standing just a bit taller than the other female, you'd never know because he hunched his shoulders. She gripped one of the hunched shoulders and pushed it back against the wood behind him, making him stand straighter. He whimpered and she stood in front of him. The top of his head came to her shoulder and she rubbed a thumb along his cheek again. She had to try...

She leaned in, nuzzling him again and his heart raced so hard she could hear it. She tugged at his belt and he flattened himself against the wall behind him. She didn't want to pop his heart like last time, she wanted him to calm down. Slowly, so slowly, she ran her fingers up his side and over his chest, feeling his heart beat as she nuzzled his face. “Hush my Gregori... calm...” She whispered it to try and soothe him. She brushed her lips across his and he stopped breathing. She pulled back and frowned at him, worry starting to mount for him. She tugged at his vest and shirt, wanting to touch his skin but not be so close to his face since that seemed to panic him after last time. A trembling hand clutched the top of his shirt closed while she loosened his vest. She touched the back of his hand and he whimpered again.

Oh he was far too tense! She kissed his hand and it spasmed, opening for long enough for her to pull it away. As she unbuttoned his shirt his knees buckled and he slid down the wood forcing her to follow him down. She made a soft noise of frustration but she did follow him. She gripped a leg and pulled him away from the wall, leaving her mask to plop gently on the ground next to him. She kissed his chest and his belly, making him squirm in fear. She wanted to be sure he was still hardened before she stripped her pants off, not seeing any good reason to chance loosing him if he wasn't going to be stiff for her. Her fingers dipped under the edge of his pants and his nails ran through the dirt, leaving gouges behind. She popped the button and found him to be only half hard now but still far stiffer than last time. She ran her palm over him again, like the Jezebel had done through his pants and he let out a shocked yelp.

Well she'd learned before that shocked was better than fearful. She kissed the divot of his belly button and he took a sharp breath, her calloused hand sliding carefully over his rod. The act tore and unwilling sigh out of him, his hand hovering close to her hair where it was clipped shorter. The rest of her hair was bound tightly at the back of her head it wasn't very long but she kept as much of it as she could without it getting in her way. He quivered under her, hard again and whimpering “No” one of the few words that she did sort of understand. She pressed her lips to his to quiet him and he went stone still.

It was then that the Jezebel slipped back into the clearing and let out a startled noise, asking him something. Anna whined softly at her, trying to impart what she needed out of him and maybe out of her. Anna motioned to her and the Jezebel slipped over to the panicked male and quieted him, apparently explaining something as Anna nuzzled into the back of her neck. It made the Jezebel giggle again which was always a soothing sound. Anna pointed to him, then pulled at the Jezebel's pants and the female flushed deeply. She didn't stop Anna as she popped the button on the Jezebel's pants and the other woman obediently slid them down herself.

Anna kept herself in her Gregori's way so he couldn't flee too easily while she slid her own pants down and off her legs, her bare feet sliding out more easily than either of the prey. She crouched over top of his legs then pulled at the other woman, pulling her to sit on his belly while Anna slid up behind her, nuzzling and kissing while the other woman faced him. His eyes were wide and Anna wanted to show him she meant no harm, who better to help her than the Jezebel? Anna slid her fingers lightly over the other woman and then down between her legs while he watched with stunned eyes. His body lept with excitement under her and she rocked her hips into his excited bounce which in turn made him groan _the_ groan. So he enjoyed watching her play with the Jezebel? Well that she could do! The Jezebel stifled herself by biting her knuckle again as Anna pressed fingers deeply into her, Anna's knuckles grazing his belly. 

He bounced again and she rocked her hips on him, it was making her so warm and slick! To feel him like this? It pulled a groan of her own out of Anna and she rocked more sharply over him. The Jezebel was still red in the face but as Anna's hand ran across her torso the Jezebel stopped her hand over her bust, leaving Anna to contemplate that for a moment before finding a small hard bit at the tip of her breast. Her nipple? But it was so... She played with it through the other woman's clothes and that seemed to make her Gregori whine and whimper in the new, warm way, his hips rocking into Anna. He pulled his hips back and presses forward as she pushed back against him. Then suddenly, he pierced her!

All of Anna stilled for a moment and the panic slipped back over his face. Then Anna pressed her hips over his and pulled a shocked noise out of him. There was some pain, small and slight, but the feeling of being filled, of having that warm hard thing inside her? Oh she would relish this! It was so lovely, and to have both of them so close? So silky and making their little noises? It was beautiful! The Jezebel was soft and softly noisy, her Gregori twisted under her as she lifted and sank on him again and again, his legs twisting and his hips pressing up into hers as he panted softly, his hands having come to land on the other female. 

Why had she been so mad that the Jezebel had touched him? This was far better than she could have guessed! His hard spots and her soft ones made such a lovely pair for her to nuzzle and pet. When his hand slipped up to cover her's over top of the Jezebel's bust he was so timid, his chest exposed to her and she slipped her hand out from under his, pressing the woman in front of her forward into his hand as she rested the one he'd touched on his chest, careful but insistent. He squirmed under them and Jezebel ran her fingers over his thin chest, panting and shivering. She pinched his nipple between her fingers and he let out a little strangled cry, Anna mimicked it and he bit his lip on the sound that tried to escape him. Anna rolled her hips into his at his harder thrusts and... He made her make the noises too! Oh this was... so sweet and soft and she loved it!

She pressed her fingers insistently into and against the Jezebel, wanting her noises to get too loud to stifle while it sounded like her Gregori might be about to let out that pleased scream himself. He doesn't scream so much as he made a choked, wet groan as his body pulsed up into her while Jezebel made the soft little scream of joy. The Jezebel sagged down onto him and he ran his hands over her back. She lifted her head and nuzzled up into Anna, as if to thank her. Anna nuzzled her appreciatively back, if anyone should be thanking anyone, it was Anna who should thank the Jezebel.

All the same the thing was not happy. The other two escaped easily and now Anna clumsily lead her Gregori and the Jezebel to the open door. The thing was so very, very angry at her, it raged and then.. then it stoped as she walked them out to where the thing would inevitably stop her. The Jezebel maked a pleading sound, Anna's mask back on top of her head as the Jezebel tried to pull her across where she _knew_ it would stop her.

And then the Jezebel pulled her hand across.

No spines reached up at her, her hand passed the nothing that should have stopped her. Anna blinks. Her Gregori chattered at the Jezebel then motioned... for Anna to try and walk forward... he was past the point and he pulled on the Jezebel, reached to pull on Anna... She frowned. Surely this was a trick? Of course it was... But she could see the camp in the rising sun. Maybe it could be worth the risk...

Anna took a step forward, then another... and the door closed behind them, they lead her quickly to the camp fire. Anna forgot her axes but she's got her mask and they don't seem quite so small anymore... She's still the tallest of all of them, even the big, dark one isn't as tall as she was but her Gregori comes up to her chin and she looks down at her hands... they are... they are younger, she was younger. She looked around, shocked and the others look on as her Gregori and the Jezebel speak to them, try to introduce her to them.

“Ha... Hahllow.” She tried to say it the way they do but it comes out so thick and so much like her tongue... but her Gregori snickers and the Jezebel beamed at her beautifully. It made her smile and she tries again. “Hallow... Ya Anna...” And there was glee in her Jezebel and her Gregori seems to beam at her. “Kate... Dwight...” The Jezebel started... And Anna was slightly sad to hear that they have names but... it made sense that they'd have names. “Jezebel... Vy Khate?” Her Jezebel blinks and then giggled and nods, pointing to herself again. “Jezebel? No. Kate. Yes.” Anna looked at her pleadingly. “Jezebel Khate?” Her Gregori laughed loudly and then speaks, calling “Kate” Jezebel and she made a face of bemused annoyance. “Gregori vy Dvight?” He laughed again. “Gregori? Ya. Gregori.” She grinned and nuzzled into him, there was a discussion over her nuzzling head as he tried to pet her but it was mildly awkward. He said several things, with both “Dwight” and Gregori, it seemed to be him happy that she'd named him... and she was happy.

She sat at the fire with them, the others, the ones not her Jezebel Kate and her Gregori stayed farther away from her but the pair of them sat with her and spoke with her even if she didn't really understand most of it... She hadn't eaten in so long it felt so good to fill her stomach with the meager amount they would eat, it was so much more than she'd eaten in years. She was so happy she didn't really think too much about the thing and how angry it had been. How it had gone suddenly, and sharply silent before it let her cross. 

She spent the day in the sun, the grass long and course and wonderful. As night fell, the prey all got quiet and worried, they seemed to be waiting. Her Jezebel Kate nuzzled into Gregori and she tried to calm them by curling around them, singing her song. The other seemed to misunderstand and a few of them moved further away. She sighed. She was tired, so very very tired and everyone seemed to move away from the camp fire, almost unwillingly.

Anna suddenly found herself inside the wall and she bit her tongue at her rage. It was like she blinked for just a moment and then... here. She looked around... and there was the jumping one... There were three around her... Just three.

The spider voice crept into her mind as the three scattered. Anna felt herself... She panicked for a moment. She had no axes... and... the Demon... he was... “Oh ho ho little Bunny... Maybe it's time you run...” Horrid understanding flooded her mind as she felt him, the Demon, stalking her. She'd been here before though. She knew the paths and she knew the machines, her Jezebel Kate had shown her the trick that once. She slipped silently along the walls, careful and quiet. She'd seen one of the others come this way, maybe she could help them? Maybe they could work together like her Gregori always tried to... She opened a closet door to be sure they weren't in there... 

And there were her axes. Hope, brittle as bird wings fluttered in her chest. She'd seen the prey try to pick up her axes before... but it was like they couldn't grasp them, like the wood was slick with grease... She reached out... and she felt the firm wood of the handle, wrapped her fingers around the wood and felt the heft of the ax in her hand. She lifted it off the spot where it was hung. She stuffed the spare into her belt and turned out to the world she had known for some time. 

She pulled down her mask. “Here I come Demon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know what and why... I doubt it's particularly obvious but feel free to ask... I have a solid Idea of what's going on... but Anna really doesn't... Freddy does... But he ain't about to tattle if there's nothing in it for him.


End file.
